Eaux troubles
by Neilina
Summary: Rangiku avait essayé de ne plus penser à lui ainsi, mais le Souvenir était trop fort, trop intense. Car c'était la nuit où elle avait commencé à souffrir.


**Titre : **Eaux troubles

**Auteur : **Neilina

**Pairing :** Gin x Rangiku

**Thème :** Bain

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

Voilà mon premier essai avec un générateur de thèmes et couples aléatoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rangiku avait trop bu. Comme toujours, la soirée s'était terminée au beau milieu des bouteilles de sake. Comme toujours, elle s'était réveillée sur le canapé du bureau de la 10e Division, le crâne sur le point d'exploser. Et comme toujours, elle se promit de ne plus recommencer. Promesse qui, malgré le regard réprobateur de son capitaine et les murmures sur son passage, lui faisait bien trop souvent défaut.

Malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui transperçait le crâne à intervalles réguliers, elle entreprit de se redresser pour constater qu'elle avait, une fois de plus, oublié de jeter un œil à sa pile de dossiers désormais parfaitement intégrée au décor. Pourtant, elle comptait vraiment s'y mettre. Mais c'était avant de croiser Kira au détour d'un couloir. Kira qui semblait presque aussi perdu qu'elle.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était à une réunion de vice-capitaines. Si au départ, ils semblaient ne rien avoir en commun au niveau du caractère, la boisson s'était vite chargée de les rapprocher. Comme Rangiku en avait fait l'expérience, le jeune homme, plutôt taciturne au premier abord, se révélait d'une compagnie très agréable une fois les premières coupes de sake bues d'une traite. Il s'était d'ailleurs révélé être le meilleur à ce jeu-là. Abarai ne refusait jamais ses invitations, mais il finissait immanquablement par entraîner avec lui ses anciens camarades de la 11e Division. La dernière fois qu'une telle chose s'était produite, l'une des baraques du Seireitei avait rendu l'âme, complètement dévastée. Il va s'en dire que le réveil s'était accompagné d'un long sermon de la part du Capitaine Hitsugaya. La rousse plantureuse avait bien tenté sa chance avec Hinamori, mais la pauvre fille avait eu la nausée dès la première gorgée. Non vraiment, Kira était le seul candidat valable.

La porte du bureau coulissa. Les premiers rayons de soleil éclairèrent la pièce, l'éblouissant à moitié. La silhouette d'Hitsugaya, facilement reconnaissable, se profila sur le seuil. Rangiku grimaça, s'attendant aux remontrances habituelles. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, son supérieur se dirigea vers son bureau en silence, n'accordant même pas un regard à la paperasserie de sa subordonnée qui attendait désespérément que l'on s'occupe d'elle.

« Capitaine… »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, le regard de celui-ci ne reflétait pas la colère ni la lassitude. Uniquement de la pitié.

« Rentre chez toi, Matsumoto. Un lieutenant dans cet état ne m'est d'aucune utilité. »

Alors lui aussi. Lui aussi avait compris que la mort du traitre Ichimaru Gin l'avait bien plus touchée qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître. Bien sûr, leur passé commun n'était un secret pour personne. Quoi qu'on en dise, si leurs routes ne s'étaient pas croisées, Rangiku n'aurait pas survécu. Quoi qu'on en dise, c'était grâce à lui si elle était désormais vice-capitaine, parce qu'elle avait avancé sans relâche, les yeux fixés sur son dos, dans l'attente qu'il se retourne et lui sourie comme avant. Il n'était pas convenable de demander à la jeune femme de le détester à cause de son comportement bien trop souvent à la limite du tolérable. Seulement, c'était avant. Avant que sa trahison n'éclate au grand jour.

Après que Gin ait pris part au complot visant à détruire la Soul Society et blessé de nombreuses personnes, il était indécent de continuer à lui chercher des excuses. C'est pour cela que personne ne devait se rendre compte de son déchirement intérieur, excepté Kira. Cela aurait été mentir de dire que celui-ci regrettait son ancien capitaine mais il comprenait ce que renfermait le cœur de Rangiku. C'était cela même qui l'avait poussé à faire preuve d'une loyauté admirable envers lui.

Kira savait. Contrairement à Hitsugaya qui, lui, ne verrait pas tout cela. Il savait se montrer compréhensif, mais pas au point de s'apitoyer sur le sort d'un homme qui avait fait tant de mal à Hinamori. Elle devrait se ressaisir à l'avenir. Sans compter que la jeune femme ne supporterait pas de voir une seconde fois ce regard qui l'avait tant exaspérée. Elle n'avait besoin ni de sa pitié, ni de recevoir de leçons en matière de relations humaines.

Le silence cédait sa place à l'agitation au sein de sa division mais personne ne lui prêta attention alors qu'elle avançait, le pas légèrement incertain. Grand bien leur en fasse. Elle n'avait pas envie de se montrer désagréable avec qui que ce soit. C'est avec un soulagement visible qu'elle rejoignit son espace personnel. Aucune question indiscrète, aucune mauvaise surprise ne l'attendait en ces lieux. Les cloisons étouffant le bruit extérieur, elle se sentit déjà mieux. Ces dernières semaines lui avaient donné l'impression d'être une prisonnière condamnée à subir un examen minutieux de chaque individu constituant son entourage. Il est vrai que ses blessures avaient été graves et qu'elle avait failli perdre bien des amis proches au cours de cette guerre. Mais chaque regard scrutateur semblait dissimuler une réprimande, ou pire encore, une accusation. Elle avait peur que sa tristesse soit aussi visible que les cheveux d'Abarai. Que tout le monde sache qu'elle, un membre du Gotei 13, éprouvait encore de l'affection pour un ennemi aussi fourbe et manipulateur.

Elle devenait peut-être trop suspicieuse. À ce rythme-là, ses nerfs ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Ce qu'il lui fallait présentement, c'était un bon bain. Un remède contre tous ses soucis, comme si chaque seconde passée dans l'eau les dissolvait jusqu'à les éradiquer totalement. Cela avait toujours fonctionné et cela fonctionnerait aujourd'hui.

Cette idée suffisant à lui insuffler un peu d'énergie, elle fit couler de l'eau chaude, y mêlant son bain moussant préféré dont la mise au point et la commercialisation avaient été obtenues suite aux véhémentes réclamations de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis. Elle se plongea dans ce doux mélange avec délectation, appréciant le doux parfum qui emplissait ses narines et la chaleur apaisant ses muscles fatigués. Elle ferma les yeux. C'était agréable de se sentir aussi calme et détendue.

Rangiku contemplait l'eau qui miroitait dans sa main, perdue dans ses pensées. C'est à ce moment-là que ses souvenirs la percutèrent de plein fouet. Mais pas de simples souvenirs. Non, il s'agissait du Souvenir. Celui qui lui rappelait inévitablement l'homme qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier.

Pourquoi Gin ne pouvait-il pas disparaître de son cœur comme il l'avait fait de sa vie ? Rangiku avait essayé de ne plus penser à lui ainsi, mais le Souvenir était trop fort, trop intense.

###

Il faisait chaud ce jour-là. Le temps avait passé depuis que Gin avait secouru cette âme affamée au bord de l'évanouissement. Ils avaient grandis, ils s'étaient endurcis. C'était un jour comme les autres, un énième jour passé à voler les marchands pour se remplir le ventre, à affronter des gangs de rues qui convoitaient leur butin. La nuit tombée, Rangiku s'était endormie d'une traite sous le couvert des arbres, épuisée. Quand elle s'était brutalement réveillée, la nuit était encore noire et Gin avait disparu. Cela n'avait a priori rien d'inquiétant, même si elle n'appréciait pas du tout de ne pas savoir où il allait. Elle s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand un clapotement avait attiré son attention. Le bruit provenait de la rivière à proximité de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Intriguée, Rangiku s'était levée et approchée le plus silencieusement possible.

La jeune fille était encore jeune mais elle savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur les relations avec le sexe opposé. L'innocence n'avait plus sa place dans son univers. Et pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparée à cette explosion de sensations à l'intérieur de son corps. Gin prenait un bain, ce qui en soi n'était pas étonnant après la saleté accumulée au cours de la journée. La lueur de la lune éclairait faiblement son corps nu, mais toutefois suffisamment pour que Rangiku en saisisse les détails. Des courbes dessinées par ses muscles aux nombreuses cicatrices qu'il arborait, en passant par la blancheur de sa peau, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi fascinant. Elle savait que l'observer à son insu n'était pas convenable. Mais elle n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de son compagnon d'infortune. Il semblait dépourvu de toute tension et pourtant, Rangiku avait l'impression de se trouver face à un redoutable prédateur prêt à bondir à la moindre alerte. Prêt à tuer sans hésitation. Et plus inquiétant encore, au lieu de l'effrayer, cette sensation n'avait fait qu'accroître son désir grandissant d'aller le rejoindre.

Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un ami, le seul qu'elle ait eu. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui de cette manière. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti était donc d'autant plus étrange. Mais en cet instant, elle avait par-dessus tout rêvé de se rapprocher encore plus, de le toucher, de sentir son corps contre le sien.

Elle avait rougi, prise soudainement de honte quant aux pensées qui l'envahissaient. Il aurait ri d'elle s'il en avait pris connaissance. Alors au lieu de céder à ses envies, Rangiku avait rebroussé chemin en silence et était retournée se coucher, le cœur battant. Gin ne l'avait pas vue. Il valait mieux qu'il ignore tout de cette nuit. La nuit où Rangiku était tombée amoureuse de lui. La nuit où elle avait véritablement commencé à souffrir.

###

Toute la mousse de son bain avait disparu. L'eau s'était refroidie. Mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Elle replia ses genoux, les engloba de ses bras et resta ainsi immobile de longues minutes. Gin n'avait jamais pris connaissance de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, même après qu'elle ait commencé à partager son lit. Rangiku se demanda s'il avait un jour compris la profondeur de ses sentiments. Peut-être bien que oui. Peut-être même qu'il s'en était amusé, et avait décidé de jouer avec elle. Sûrement.

Matsumoto Rangiku, vice-capitaine de la 10e Division, devait être l'une des rares personnes que Gin ait comptées parmi ses proches, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Et pourtant, durant toutes ces années, jamais elle n'avait réussi à le comprendre totalement, à connaître ses pensées les plus intimes. Elle n'avait pas su apprivoiser Ichimaru Gin.

Et elle ne le pourrait jamais. Tout ce qu'il restait de lui, désormais, se résumait à des souvenirs aussi douloureux qu'un Zanpakutô planté en plein cœur.

Rangiku détestait les bains.


End file.
